Look who's back
by Beautiful Storm Munroe
Summary: Title says it all.
1. Prologue: Dreams

_Storm and Logan were out walking along the shores of a river in a forest. Just having Storm with him was enough to make Logan happy. Then, she vanished and Logan found himself back at the Alkali Lake base. A familiar figure started to approached him. _Stryker? _Logan thought._

_"Hello there, Wolverine," he said. "Remember me?"_

Logan shot up in his bed, claws extended. He realized he was in his room. Someone flinched and shifted next to him. Logan then remembered Storm was there. It was a little weird, having him next to her every night; but, at the same time, it was also soothing. There was some blood trickling down her arm, and Logan noticed a small scratch on her arm. it wasn't serious, so he saw no reason to wake her.

He slowly got out of bed, being careful not to wake Storm, and walked out onto the balcony.

XXXXXXX\

Storm awoke with a jolt. She had been dreaming about a waterfall in Kenya, and how she and Logan had gone swimming in it. The water turned red, for some reason, and Logan vanished, and that was when she woke up.

She felt something trickling down her arm, and saw a cut on her arm where something had scratched her. _Now I know why the water turned red, _she thought. She looked over her shoulder and saw that Logan wasn't wasn't there. "Logan?" she asked. She felt a slight breeze and knew that Logan was on the balcony.

Grabbing her robe, she stopped at the entrance, knowing full well that he would've sensed her coming. "Did I wake you?" he asked, without turning around to look at her.

Storm stepped out onto the balcony and shook her head. "No, I woke up on my own. Then I found out you left me a small gift."

She was trying to lighten the mood a little, but she, instead, got a bitter snort from him. "What's wrong, Logan?"

"Nothin' darlin'."

"Is it the nightmares?" she pressed.

Logan sighed, and turned to look at her. "You're not going to give up are you?"

"Logan, we have no secrets between each other, remember? That means we tell each other _everything._"

"I dreamt that Stryker was back."

Storm was a little shocked at that, and wondered why he would dream that. "Anything serious?" she asked instead.

Logan shook his head. "That was when I woke up and left the present."

Storm smiled amusingly, but still saw that Logan was in a sullen mood. "Come back to bed, Logan," she said, coming up behind him and placing her arms- while standing on her tip-toes- around his neck. He took one of her hands and placed it against his cheek. Then, he turned around, making Storm let go and get off her tip-toes, and kissed her. She started to wrap her arms around his neck again, and walked backwards toward the bed.


	2. Kidnapped

_I'm just a step away_  
_ I'm just a breath away_  
_ Losin' my faith today_  
_ (Fallin' off the edge today)_

_ I am just a man_  
_ Not superhuman_  
_ (I'm not superhuman)_  
_ Someone save me from the hate_

_ It's just another war_  
_ Just another family torn_  
_ (Falling from my faith today)_  
_ Just a step from the edge_  
_ Just another day in the world we live_

_-Hero, Skillet_

_

* * *

_Storm would know that voice anywhere. It was Hawk, a shape-shifting, telekinetic telepath who could control the four elements_, _with healing abilities, who's also a notorious eavesdropping prankster. Right now, she stopped singing one of her favorites and started talking with Rogue, Katherine Ann "Kitty" Pryde- Shadowcat- Jubilation Lee- Jubilee- and Alison Blair- Dazzler.

"Morning, girls," Storm said.

"Mornin', Storm."

"Morning, Storm."

Two southern accents- Mississippi and Floridian- mixed with the others met Storm's greeting. She started to brew some coffee as the girls kept talking about music, movies, and what not. Logan came in just then. "Hey, kiddies."

_"Wolverine!" _the girls cried. Since they were on the couch in the living room, they each grabbed a pillow to throw at him. Hawk grabbed some extras with her TK and threw them with the rest of the pillows. Then, Isis- her white wolf- pounced on Logan. There was no way he could avoid them.

"Isis, get off now," Hawk said, laughing.

Logan got up and went to where Storm was now pouring the coffee. "What have I told you about teasing the girls? _Especially, _those five?"

"C'mon, 'Ro," Logan said. "I was just teasin'."

The girls stopped talking and stared at the adults. "What do you say we give them something to stare at?" Logan whispered in Storm's ear.

Storm smiled and their lips met in a kiss.

"Ew!"

"Seriously guys, no PDA!"

"Married or not, let's keep it PG!"

"We do have _young _viewers!"

"Gross!"

Rogue, Hawk, Dazzler, Kitty, and Jubilee cried, covering their eyes simultaneously.

Storm broke off the kiss. "Come off it, guys. I _know _there's at least two of you who don't mind it."

Rogue and Hawk looked away, as if they were hiding something.

"Let's just do it one more time," Logan said. Then, he eyebrow popped the girls.

"Logan, no eyebrow popping! It's creepy!" Hawk exclaimed. "And don't even-"

Storm and Logan kissed again.

_"Take it upstairs!" _The girls exclaimed.

XXXXXXX\

Storm was in her greenhouse later that day. "Hey, Storm," Hawk said, coming in.

"Hello, Hawk," Storm replied as she finished planting an orchid.

"What'ya doin'?"

Storm smiled at Hawk's typical teenager question. "Tending to my plants. Why?"

Hawk shrugged. "Just curious. I was actually wonderin' if you would like to come to the music store with me."

"Don't you have plenty of CD's?"

"Gotta watch out for the new albums!" Hawk said with mock-girlish excitement.

Storm sighed. "Not today."

"Is that for you or for the both of us? Because, if that's just for you, I could ask one of the other girls like Dazzler to come with me. I'm sure she needs new CD's as well."

Storm shook her head amusingly. "Go on, get outta here."

"Sweet!"

_Typical, Hawk, _Storm thought as Hawk dashed out the door. Storm manifested a small shower over her plants. She suddenly felt like something was watching her. "Hawk?" Storm called looking around. "Isis?" Nothing but silence. "Hawk, if this is one of your pranks, it isn't funny."

_What? _Hawk asked telepathically. She obviously sensed something wrong.

_Where are you? _Storm asked.

_At the mansion._

_And Isis?_

_Uh, with me. We were just about to go inside._

_Then, if you're out there-_, Then, she sensed someone very large walking towards her. _Hawk, get inside and get Logan. Now._

_What? Why?_

_Just do it, _Storm urged.

_Okay, okay, okay._

Before Storm could turn around, a hand knocked against her head; knocking her out.

XXXXXXX\

Hawk rushed inside. "Logan?" she called. "Logan!" She dashed into the kitchen and saw Logan drinking a beer. _Figures, _Hawk thought, before scoffing at him. "What has Storm said about that?"

"What?" he asked. "It's not like you don't break the rules-"

"I'm a kid, Logan," Hawk pointed out weakly. "I get to blame it on being young and foolish."

"Plus," he continued, "it's only my first one of the day, and it's not like she's around."

Hawk laughed. "Don't think that for long. She's asking for you right now."

"Why?"

"I don't know, but there's something goin' on that's got her worried."

Isis started barking then. Both Hawk and Logan went to the door as Isis started to scratch. "Isis, no."Hawk said. _Storm's going to kill me if there's a single mark on the scratch, _she thought.

As soon as Hawk opened the door, Isis darted out into the forest. "Isis!" Hawk called. "Isis, get back here!"

Isis just ignored her and headed for the trees. Hawk threw her hands down. "Let her go," she said to herself, turning to Logan. "It's probably just another wolf."

They rushed to the greenhouse, and Hawk saw that the door was _wide _open. "That's weird," Hawk said. "I could have sworn I closed the door."

Logan wasn't listening, though. He was sniffing the air. Then, he got an almost fearful look on his face, and ran inside. Hawk followed. When they got inside, the orchid that Storm had been working on was tipped over, and dirt was spilled all over the counter top. When she looked at Logan, he looked ready to kill someone. There were only a few people he had that look with. Sometimes he had it with her, but Storm always made him get over it. But, this time, it was someone else he had that look for. Hawk had to only guess.

"It's not-" the look he gave her confirmed her unwanted suspicions. "_Kriff!_ That's why Isis dashed off."

There was a yelp from the trees. Hawk automatically dashed off to the sound. She found Isis on her side with a cracked rib. "When are you going to listen to me?" she asked. _Sky! I need you to find Sabretooth and follow him. He's got Storm._

A couple of seconds later, a hawk flew overhead, calling out as she flew over the tree tops._  
_


	3. Sabretooth's boss

Hawk and Rogue took the jet up into the sky. "Do you know where he's taken her?" Rogue asked.

"I have Sky on their trail, Isis is on the ground, also on their trail. If she gets within range, she has permission to attack."

"What?" Logan called from the back.

"As long Storm's not within range," Hawk said, looking back at him. "Sheesh, you act like I'm signing her death warrant or somethin'."

They flew in the air for about fifteen minutes before Hawk got the call. _Hey, Hawk, _Sky called.

_What is it, Sky?_

_What was that place that Wolverine became Wolverine?_

"You've got to be kidding me," Hawk muttered. _Alkali Lake?_

_Yup, that's where he's taken her._

"Great," Hawk muttered. "Logan, you might not want to know where exactly where we're goin'."

"Why?" Rogue and Logan asked as Hawk put in the coordinates.

"Uh, let's just say that it's the place where someone got some metal claws."

"Alkali Lake." Logan said. It was more of a statement than a question.

"Great," Rogue growled. "That brings back such glorious memories."

Hawk pressed a couple of buttons and directed the jet on it's course.

XXXXXXX\

They landed the jet and found the complex in tact. "Didn't the flood destroy this place?" Hawk asked.

"Apparently they rebuilt it," Logan said.

Hawk stopped at the door. "Hawk, let's go."

"Logan... I think they're waiting for us."

"All the better," Logan said unsheathing his claws. Then he broke the door down, and rushed in. The girls followed.

Logan rushed into the main room at the center of the complex. Apparently, when they had rebuilt it, they only had one thing in mind, and therefore only put corridors with about two rooms each, and then main room at the center. When Logan got there, Sabretooth was there, smiling. "Well, well, well," he said. "Look who's come back for his girl."

"Where is she, Creed?" Logan demanded.

Sabretooth laughed. "Wolverine, I don't think you're in any position to negotiate."

"I am," Hawk stepped forward. "Now, tell us, Sabretooth. Tell us where Storm is, or so help me, I will roast you like a turkey on Thanksgiving." She flicked her palms open for her fireballs to show that she was serious.

"I'd listen to her if I were you, Creed," Logan said. "When she gets like that, it's not easy to talk her down."

"You really think she'll roast me?" Sabretooth laughed. "We'll see how that turns out when I cut her throat like I did with her pretty little sister."

Logan knew that would get Hawk started. "Hawk, not yet, not until we get Storm."

"One more comment like that from him, Logan, and I'm roastin' him whether you like it or not."

Sabretooth growled, and then a new voice came out from behind him. "Victor, stand down."

A tall man, probably in his early fifties, came out of the hall behind him. Logan looked at him in shock. "I knew you'd come, Wolverine," the other man said. "I see you brought back my other experiment. The one that was never completed."

Logan looked at Hawk behind him. "You know him?"

"I think so..." Hawk said slowly, eyes distant. Then she gasped. "He wanted my mother to put Crystal through a procedure that would more than likely kill her. Him... and some other guy."

"Only to make your sister as powerful as you," the man said.

"Liar."

"Wait, a second," Rogue said. "Hold on, I thought you were supposed to be obliterated when the flood came."

"You're, right, I was; but, a six-armed woman came and saved me before the water could reach me."

"Spiral," Logan heard Hawk mutter. "What on earth did she save him for?"

"So what do you want Storm for, Stryker?" Logan growled.


	4. Escape Plan sortta

"Ah, so that's her name," Stryker said thoughtfully. "Pretty little thing."

"Oh, Logan, _please _let me take him out," Hawk begged.

"If anyone gets to take him out, Hawk, it's me." Logan said. "I'm not gonna ask you again, Stryker, where is Storm."

Stryker snapped his fingers, and two guards dragged Storm in behind him. She looked like a wreck, with her hair all tangled, and her skin was smudged with dirt. She landed with a grunt as the guards dumped her. Logan wanted to rush forward to his wife, but he held back. Stryker was in control of this situation, and he knew it. "You see Wolverine," he said as he walked around Storm. "Revenge can be a stupid thing to have; it points to your weakness. Everyone knows that a man's weakness is losing his woman."

He knelt down, forced Storm up, and took out his gun to place against her temple. "Unlike you Wolverine, she _can _die. All it takes is one pull of the trigger," he shot his into the ceiling, "and she's dead."

"Would you just stop it with the lecture and get on with it?" Hawk demanded.

"Now, all I ask is for you to do one thing, Wolverine. Come back to Weapon X, and we can put this behind us."

"What about, Storm?" Logan asked.

"She'll live, as long as you do as I say. One wrong move Wolverine..." he made a motion with his gun and blew out gently. "She dies. And I'll even have Victor do the job."

Sabretooth smiled sadistically, and Hawk hissed at him. "Wolverine, I say let's blow this guy off, and let me take care of it."

"And how exactly are you going to do that?" Stryker asked. "Roast everyone here? You'll end up killing her to."

"No," Hawk said sweetly. "I got a few friends."

As if on cue, Isis appeared and darted directly for Stryker's leg. Gun fire started at the wolf, but Hawk put up a shield to protect her. Not even Sabretooth could get through. Stryker cried out in pain as Isis bit him. He started to point his gun downward, but Hawk's hands flared. "You touch that wolf, and you're gonna get it."

Stryker had a back-up plan, and pressed his revolver against Storm's temple- so hard that she winced. "Isis, back off," Hawk called. Isis did as she was told, but she was still snarling at Stryker.

"It's your choice, Logan," Stryker said, "join us, or she dies."

Logan looked behind him. "Hawk, come here."

Hawk walked up until she was just behind his shoulder.

"I want you to go to the control room, and find out all the exits and traps he has on this place. Take Rogue with you."

"I'm not that good with military computers."

"Then call Shadowcat and get the job done."

"Okay, okay." Hawk backed up, and turned to Rogue. "C'mon Rogue. We need to get the jet started. Let's go Isis."

Logan turned back to Stryker, and started walking forward. "What exactly am I going to be doing?"

Stryker laughed. "You really think it's that simple, Wolverine? No, I'm going to need to know that you're with me fully, on this."

"You're just as unpredictable as a Florida hurricane."

_What have I told you guys about Florida jokes?_

Logan ignored Hawk and caught Storm's eye. "Wonder what would happen if a lightning bolt struck you?"

Stryker laughed as he put his gun down beside him. "Wolverine, if you think that I'm-"

Storm brought her right elbow to bare on Stryker's nose, then twisted around and shot a lightning bolt from her fingers, just to stun him. "Little bit of advice," she said. "Never trust anyone your holding captive with the codename, Storm."

Logan was only a couple of feet away from her, and rushed forward to embrace her. "Are you alright, 'Ro?"

"I'm fine Logan," Storm replied, her voice slightly muffled by his shirt. "I just need to take a shower and go to sleep." Storm suddenly went tense under his arms. "Logan, look out."

Logan turned around and unsheathed his claws, jut as Sabretooth started to come at him.

XXXXX\

It didn't take Hawk and Rogue long to find the control room. After knocking a few guards, and shape-shifting to look like others superior's, they were finally able to get inside. Hawk and Isis took point, while Rogue got on the computer. "Okay, Hawk, this computer is password protected."

Hawk sensed someone coming. "Get down," she hissed. As Rogue ducked, Hawk shifted into Stryker.

"Soldier," she said as Stryker. "I need you to unlock the computer, now."

The soldier did as he was told, no argument.

"Thank you." Hawk then shifted back to herself, and before he could cry out. knocked him out with her TK. "I hate doin' that," she shuddered.

"Why?" Rogue asked. "Tired of trying to be a man?"

"It feels weird!"

Rogue laughed as she typed away on the computer. "Alright, we're in."

"And I got Shadowcat on the line," Hawk said, taking out her cell phone.

"What's up, Hawk?"

"Hi, kit-kat," Rogue said.

Kitty growled.

"Sorry, couldn't help myself."

"What do you want, Rogue."

"Hey, hey," Hawk said. "We're all best friends here, right?"

"We need your help over here Kitty. We're in a computer, but we don't know how to navigate."

"I'm placing an image in your mind that should give you an idea of what we're up against."

"Alright..."

XXXXXXX\

Sabretooth picked Logan up- after knocking him over- and Logan tried to slice threw Sabretooth's arm; Sabretooth retaliated with a punch to the nose. Logan twisted out of his grip and stabbed Sabretooth from behind, his claws protruding from Sabretooth's chest. "Storm!" He cried, holding out his claws to her. Storm shot a lightning bolt to Logan; electrocuting him and Sabretooth. Sabretooth fell down with a thud.

"His nerves are going to be a wreck for while," Storm commented.

"Yeah," Logan agreed. "But he'll recover, and we have to be out of here before he does."

"You might want to rethink that idea, Logan," Hawk said into his comlink.

"Why's that, Hawk?"

"Sentry's are all over the place. All of them with guns, and all of them locked and loaded. Judging by how many there are over here when Rogue and I were breaking into this area, there are probably twice that many where you are."

"Are there any secret passages?"

"None that we can see. Are you alone?"

"For now. Until Stryker or Sabretooth wakes up."

"Is Storm still with you?"

"Right here, Hawk," Storm said.

"Good. Hey, sorry about nearly getting you killed back there."

"It's alright, what do you need me to do?"

"Tap along the walls and see if you can find something hollow, or that makes a totally different sound than the rest of the wall. There may be some secret passages that survived the flood and just aren't marked."

There was a loud banging on Hawk's end. "Kriff," Hawk muttered. "We'll have to catch up with you guys later."


End file.
